criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lou Diamond Phillips
Indigo Sanara Phillips Isabella Patricia Phillips Lily Jordan Phillips Grace Moorea Phillips Julie Cypher Kelly Phillips Lucita Umayam Arañas Gerald Amon Upchurch |yearsactive = 1984-present }} Lou Diamond Phillips (born Lou Diamond Upchurch) is a Filipino-American actor best known for his role as Ritchie Valens in the biographical drama film La Bamba. Biography Phillips was born Lou Diamond Upchurch on February 17, 1962, at the Subic Bay Naval Station in the Philippines, to Lucita Umayam Arañas and Gerald Amon Upchurch. Why Phillips wanted to be an actor is unknown. What is known is that he grew up in Texas, graduated from Flour Bluff High School in 1980, and graduated from University of Texas at Arlington with a BFA in Drama. Phillips got his first role in 1984, when he had an uncredited appearance as a terrorist in the action-drama movie Time Bomb. Phillips got his first major role in 1987, when he received the lead role as musician Ritchie Valens in the biographical drama film La Bamba. Since then, Phillips has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Longmire, Elena of Avalor, The Night Stalker, Another Period, Chopped, Brooklyn Nine-Nine, The Wisdom to Know the Difference, Chuck, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Psych, Absolom, Numb3rs, Blindspot, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Phillips portrayed Clifford Mason, a Sheriff who assisted the BAU in investigating a series of drownings, in the Season Thirteen episode "Submerged". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Submerged" (2018) TV episode - Sheriff Clifford Mason *Avenge the Crows (2017) - Casper *Graves (2017) - Unknown Character *Longmire - 63 episodes (2012-2017) - Henry Standing Bear *You're the Worst (2017) - Lou Diamond Phillips *Elena of Avalor - 7 episodes (2016-2017) - Victor Delgado (voice) *Brooklyn Nine-Nine - 2 episodes (2017) - Jeff Romero *Quest (2017) - Gus *Cop and a Half: New Recruit (2017) - Detective Simmons *The Ranch - 3 episodes (2017) - Clint *Training Day (2017) - Thurman Ballesteros *Hawaii Five-0 (2017) - U.S. Marshal Wes Lincoln *The Night Stalker (2016) - Richard Ramirez *The Crossroads of History (2016) - Taino Chief *Tao of Surfing (2016) - Mick *Blindspot - 2 episodes (2015) - Saúl Guerrero *Sky (2015) - Duane *The 33 (2015) - Don Lucho *Another Period (2015) - Lagundo *Pariah (2015) - Wade *The Wisdom to Know the Difference (2014) - Carlos *Chopped (2014) - Contestant *Sequoia (2014) - Colin *Rachael vs. Guy: Celebrity Cook-Off - 7 episodes (2012-2013) - Contestant *Sanitarium (2013) - James Silo *Ironside (2013) - Stuart White *Lucy in the Sky with Diamond (2012) - LDP *Imagine Dragons: Radioactive (2012) - Ringleader *Southland - 2 episodes (2012) - Officer Danny Ferguson *The Aquabats! Super Show! (2012) - The Spirit of the Sun *Filly Brown (2012) - Jose Tonorio *Criminal Behavior (2011) - Lieutenant Henry Enriquez *Happily Divorced (2011) - David *Metal Tornado (2011) - Michael Edwards *Cougar Town - 2 episodes (2011) - Lou Diamond Phillips *SGU Stargate Universe - 20 episodes (2009-2011) - Colonel David Telford *Chuck (2011) - Gaez *The Invited (2010) - Garrett *American Dad! (2010) - Rusty (voice) *Transparency (2010) - David *Numb3rs - 9 episodes (2005-2010) - Agent Ian Edgerton *Angel and the Bad Man (2009) - Quirt Evans *Carny (2009) - Atlas *Love Takes Wing (2009) - Ray Russell *The Beast (2009) - Capone *Che: Part Two (2008) - Mario Monje *Lone Rider (2008) - Bobby Hattaway *Never Forget (2008) - Frank Hill *Death Toll (2008) - Mayor Padial *Backyards & Bullets (2007) - Unknown Character *Psych (2007) - Special Agent Lars Ewing *Termination Point (2007) - Doctor Daniel Winter *Striking Range (2006) - Eugene Vasher *Fingerprints (2006) - Doug *El Cortez (2006) - Manny DeSilva *Aquaman (2006) - Tom Curry *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2006) - Victor Paul Gitano *Laws of Chance (2006) - Unknown Character *The Triangle - 3 episodes (2005) - Meeno Paloma *Sci Fi Inside: 'The Triangle' (2005) - Meeno Paloma *X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Forge (voice) *Alien Express (2005) - Vic Holden *Jack & Bobby (2005) - Juan Roberto Alba *Murder at the Presidio (2005) - Chief Warrant Officer James Chandler *Gone But Not Forgotten (2005) - Alan Page *X-Men Legends (2004) - Forge (voice) *The Trail to Hope Rose (2004) - Keenan Deerfield *George Lopez - 2 episodes (2003) - George Lopez *The Handler (2003) - Andy Torres *Red Water (2003) - John Sanders *Hollywood Homicide (2003) - Wanda *Absolon (2003) - Agent Walters *Kids' Ten Commandments: A Life and Seth Situation (2003) - Natha (voice) *The Twilight Zone (2002) - Ritchie Almares *Resurrection Blvd. - 2 episodes (2002) - Harry Tran *Stark Raving Mad (2002) - Gregory *Malevolent (2002) - Jack Lucas *Wolf Lake - 10 episodes (2001-2002) - Officer John Kanin *24 - 2 episodes (2002) - Warden Mark DeSalvo *Lone Hero (2002) - Bart *Route 666 (2001) - Jack La Roca *Night Visions (2001) - Tom Fallor *Hangman (2001) - Detective Nick Roos *Knight Club (2001) - Dirk Gueron *A Better Way to Die (2000) - William Dexter *Picking Up the Pieces (2000) - Officer Alfonso *Supernova (2000) - Yerzy Penalosa *Bats (1999) - Sheriff Emmett Kimsey *In a Class of His Own (1999) - Ricardo Donato *Brokedown Palace (1999) - Roy Knox *The Adversaries (1998) - Unknown Character *Spin City (1998) - Nate *The Big Hit (1998) - Cisco *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1998) - Martín (voice) *Another Day in Paradise (1998) - Jewels (uncredited) *The Outer Limits (1998) - Captain Cotter McCoy *Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child (1997) - Coatl (voice) *Courage Under Fire (1996) - Monfriez *Undertow (1996) - Jack Ketchum *The Wharf Rat (1995) - Petey Martin *Hourglass (1995) - Unknown Character (uncredited) *Override (1994) - Cal *Boulevard (1994) - Hassan *Sioux City (1994) - Jesse Rainfeather Goldman *Teresa's Tattoo (1994) - Wheeler *Dangerous Touch (1994) - Mick Burroughs *The Untold West (1993) - Narrator *Tales from the Crypt (1993) - Jerry *Wind in the Wire (1993) - Unknown Character *Extreme Justice (1993) - Jeff Powers *Shadow of the Wolf (1992) - Agaguk *The Dark Wind (1991) - Officer Jim Chee *Ambition (1991) - Mitchell Osgood *Harley (1991) - Harley *The General Motors Playwrights Theater (1991) - Clash *Young Guns II (1990) - Jose Chavez y Chavez *Demon Wind (1990) - Demon (credited as Louis Gem Phips) *A Show of Force (1990) - Jesus Fuentes *The First Power (1990) - Russell Logan *Arduous Moon (1990) - Bob *Renegades (1989) - Hank Storm *Disorganized Crime (1989) - Ray Forgy *Michael Jackson: Liberian Girl (1989) - Lou Diamond Phillips (uncredited) *Dakota (1988) - John Dakota *Young Guns (1988) - Jose Chavez y Chavez *Stand and Deliver (1988) - Angel Guzman *The Three Kings (1987) - Tag *La Bamba (1987) - Ritchie Valens *Miami Vice (1987) - Detective Bobby Diaz *Los Lobos: La Bamba (1987) - Lou Diamond Phillips *Trespasses (1986) - The Drifters (credited as Lou Diamond) *Dallas (1985) - Sidewalk Thug *Interface (1985) - Punk 1 *Time Bomb (1984) - Terrorist (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors